


I'm Seeing the Pain, Seeing the Pleasure

by ytsirc



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Blood, Bottom!Jihoon, Improper Use of Gun, M/M, Top!Seungcheol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 11:22:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11645544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ytsirc/pseuds/ytsirc
Summary: "This gun is loaded, Jihoon. Don't tempt me."





	I'm Seeing the Pain, Seeing the Pleasure

It was already dark out. Nobody in sight, save for the stray cats and dogs roaming around the streets. The streets damp from the rain an hour ago. Everything was eerily silent.

 

A perfect time to do something you won't get caught for.

 

A back roughly collides with the wall of an isolated alley. The sound of shoes hitting the pavement.

 

"You think I wouldn't know about that stunt you pulled back there?" A voice screams, full with rage. The sound of fists hitting skin resounding in the area followed by a loud gasp.

 

"Oh, so you _were_ fazed," another voice chuckles, coming out as a hoarse croak, "never knew I'd see and hear good two-shoes Choi Seungcheol act like this, huh. Never knew you could be this _desperate_ too. You, _dog_." He hisses the last words, face leaning closer and closer to the other, "you're just a stupid _mutt_ panting for the president, aren't you. Always choosing the president over everything else. You think you're so good but you're just a _useless sh-_ "

 

His words get cut short, a hand wrapping itself around his neck, pushing him farther against the wall. The jagged cement grazing his arm (leaving his jacket was a wrong idea). His body having a hard time as he stood on the tips of his toes, Seungcheol's choke on him rising higher.

 

"Don't you _dare_ talk to me like that. Remember your place, _brat_ ," Seungcheol hisses, pointing the tip of his gun against Jihoon's hip. "You should've just followed the president's orders then maybe we-"

 

"Again with the president, you fucking _oaf._ You really don't know anyone besides him, huh." The younger grimaces.

 

"We owe him our _lives_ , Ji. He saved _all_ of us!"

 

 _"He made you kill Jisoo, Seungcheol!"_ Jihoon cuts in, screaming with so much rage that he seems to see red.

 

"I _needed_ to!"

 

"Your fucking _brother_ , Seungcheol. _Seriously?_ You're that willing to give up all you have for that fucking old man? I won't even be surprised if you say yes if he asks for my head on a spike."

 

Seungcheol's eyes grow wide but only silence leaves his lips. Jihoon laughing bitterly right after.

 

"Fucking kill me now," he chuckles sourly, staring up at the elder. "Just fucking shoot me in the head right now, you useless _dog_."

 

"It's not like _that_ , Ji. I just-"

 

"If it isn't like that then you shouldn't have killed your own fucking _brother_. I'm this close to killing that fucking old man," he gasps for air, the hand around his neck growing tighter and he finds a hot breath tickling his neck. The fingers pressing against the sides of his neck making him have a hard time taking air in, his head going light.

 

"Don't you _dare_ kill him," Seungcheol hisses. His previous attitude changing into that of someone colder, _harsher_.

 

 _"Make me, mutt"_ Jihoon all but gasps before spitting on Seungcheol's face. The action catching the elder off guard. 

 

All sense of  moral gone, Seungcheol feels his body thrum with adrenaline. The range pumping in his veins getting to his head.

 

"I don't think you should say those things to me right now, Ji. I think you forgot that I have a loaded gun," he growls lowly against the younger's neck, digging the muzzle  into his hip, a groan living Jihoon from the harshness.

 

"You don't carry loaded guns after the shift, Cheol. Stop kidding yourse-"

 

His words stop when a loud gunshot deafens their ears. The elder shooting up. Jihoon's previously cocky face now hesitant.

 

It was Seungcheol's turn to smirk. "You were saying?"

 

Jihoon wants to back down but he feels it in him. He still wants to humiliate the elder.

 

"Think that would scare me, big boy? I've seen _worse._ "

 

Seungcheol smirks at that, seeing how Jihoon didn't want to back down. The original idea of their range now different. They just wanted to _prove_ something. 

 

"Oh, I'd do something worse to you, honey. I'm gonna fucking make you _scream_ ," teeth harshly bites on the younger's earlobe. A choked sob leaving the younger at the sudden sting.

 

"D-Don't think you're man enough to make me, boy," Jihoon replies after several seconds of calming himself down from the sudden action.

 

The elder feels himself get pissed at that. "Oh, I _am_ , boy. You won't know what took over you after you see what I'd do to you."

 

He doesn't even allow Jihoon to say his net words. Only one thing playing in his head. There were many ways on how a person can scream. But he wanted to use only one of all those.

 

Clawing on the elder's clothes for dear life, Jihoon finds himself lifted off the ground and pressed flush against the wall. He was sure that his back already had numerous bruises because of that god damn wall.

 

A mouth latches on his. The kiss was far from gentle. All it was was tongue, teeth, and spit. It was messy. Their lips sure to bruise after several hours. Everything was fast. The mouth leaves him only to move to his neck. He tilts it to the side, baring it for the man.

 

Voice laced with pain and lust hanging in the air as teeth bit on skin. Tongue lapping on it right after. Seungcheol continues it on him until he was sure that his skin was about to tear. And it was because it wasn't long before Seungcheol started tasting copper on his tongue.

 

"I'm gonna fuck you and make you scream, you little slut," Seungcheol growls before latching back on Jihoon's neck.

 

His hands working by itself, moving to unbutton the younger's pants. A smirk playing on his lips at the feel of hard muscle.

 

"You got hard over this? You really _are_ a pervert, aren't you."

 

"Can't say the same to you, _pervert_." Jihoon counters as he grinds up, crotch brushing against Seungcheol's equally hard member.

 

It only makes the elder snarl, quickening his pace as he finally removes Jihoon's pants off, only making it hang off his butt. He pulls away before letting go of the younger. Laughing in his head as Jihoon quickly tries to regain his balance on the ground.

 

He moves the younger down, pushing him on his knees with his hand on a shoulder. "Suck me, bitch."

 

Jihoon was just about to retort something when Seungcheol grips his jaw, eyes hard and flaming. _"Suck."_

 

He doesn't need to be told twice and with nimble fingers, Jihoon bares Seungcheol's cock. His erection only growing harder at the sight.

 

Seungcheol was _hung_.

 

And he realizes the fascination that crosses Jihoon's face. Gulping down his spit at the sight.

 

"Too big for you, baby? Can't handle a real dick?"

 

"I've seen bigger," he lies.

 

Not a second later and thin lips wrap around the man's dick. The drag was dry from lack of lubricant or spit. But Jihoon still does his best at slicking it up. If he thought of the events that could happen tonight. He instantly deduced that this hung horse would go in him and Seungcheol wouldn't prep him. The man was adamant on making him scream. He _needed_ this.

 

His jaw was starting to go numb. His mouth hinged to its fullest as he took in all of Seungcheol. The head repeatedly hitting the back of his throat, making him swallow around it. Seungcheol hand gripping his hair tightening as his does so, quiet moans reaching him.

 

He continues doing that, the sight of Seungcheol coming undone from his mouth pushing him farther and farther to the edge. He loosens his throat and fucks the cock in his mouth. The air filled with the sound of his gagging and the wet squelching of his spit added with spurt after spurt of Seungcheol's precum.

 

Jihoon was tempted to remove his hold on Seungcheol's hip and reach down his own cock to touch himself but decides against it, the consequences scaring him.

 

A few more sucks and bobbing later and Seungcheol pops his dick out of Jihoon's mouth. Staring down, he only twitches at the sight of the younger. Eyes unfocused with spit dripping down the sides of his lips, smeared slightly with cum as his tongue peaked out, panting for air.

 

He strokes his cock, gathering as much slick in his hand before wrapping it around the gun on his other hand. And it takes a few more minutes before Jihoon understands what was happening.

 

"No no no _no_ , that won't do," he all but chants, his eyes wide, nails clawing on Seungcheol's arm.

 

"I told you I'll make you scream, little boy," Seungcheol chuckles as he hoists Jihoon up against the wall again, the younger slightly thrashing around as he feels his heart thump loudly against his chest at what was about to happen.

 

"Won't fit. It won't. _Shit._ Cheol, _God_ ," Jihoon all but pleads while holding onto Seungcheol for dear life.

 

The elder just smiles at him and it actually makes Jihoon think that he'd let it go. Seungcheol only leaning closer and closer to him before pressing a peck on his cheek. The softest they've done the whole night of this fiasco.

 

"Clench your teeth or scream as hard as you can, Ji. I'm going in _raw_ ," Seungcheol whispers. Jihoon's eyes dilated fully at what he hears, his mouth open as a loud scream rips out of him. Words unable to form on his tongue as he feels the gun enter him dry.

 

The grooves on the handgun making the slide rougher, and he feels it, Seungcheol's finger was still resting on the trigger. One wrong flick of a finger and he'd be gone.

 

He chuckles in his head at that. How his funeral would look like. _Here lies Lee Jihoon who died of a gun in his ass. A misfire._

 

"You okay there, little boy?" He hears Seungcheol mumble against his neck, not stopping his hand thrusting the tip of the gun in and out of him.

 

"Fuck... _off_ ," he manages to gasp out, his voice harsh from the choking and screaming he did.

 

The more seconds passed, the more Jihoon feels numb. The sting was still there but he can easily ignore it, only feeling the push of the gun in. His head was going light at all that happened.

 

He was pulled out of his thoughts when Seungcheol chuckles against him. He only manages to grunt.

 

"You got hard from the pain, pervert," the elder laughs, fully pushing Jihoon against the wall, the only support was that and his thigh. He uses his unoccupied hand to touch Jihoon's cock throbbing, a flush red with cum seeping out. More liquid coming out as he strokes down.

 

"Never knew you were on for _pain_ , kitten," he jests.

 

Jihoon all but growls in irritation at the name but he knows he shouldn't act rashly. One wrong move and Seungcheol might drop him down the muddy floors of this alley.

 

He doesn't get to hold in the quiet moans leaving him. The gun actually managing to probe deep in him, and the hand on his penis was only making things worse.

 

And what he least expected happened. His toes curled in his shoes, head harshly throwing back making it hit the wall intensely making his moan coming out as a scream. Seungcheol senses something and he quickens his jerking.

 

It doesn't take long before Jihoon's scream stops, mouth only hanging open as a tear slipped out of his eye in a silent moan as he comes in long spurts. White painting Seungcheol's polo as well as his own shirt.

 

It takes more minutes of silence as he regains his breath.

 

Seungcheol wraps his arm around him again, hoisting him properly up, making Jihoon cling tightly on him.

 

The elder pulls out the gun lodged in him and raises it between their faces.

 

 _"Shit."_ Seungcheol hisses as he watches bits of cum mixed with the shade of red dripping down the barrel. The air filling with the heavy scent of copper.

 

 _'So_ that's _why he started going numb.'_

 

Jihoon was about to say the same if not for his post-orgasmic mind.

 

He claws one last time on Seungcheol's shoulder, successfully grabbing the man's attention back on him. Finally seeing the man's stern eyes on him, he smirks lazily.

 

Leaning in, he stretches his tongue out, licking a stripe up the front sight and along the barrel. The salty and coppery taste playing on his taste buds.

 

He pulls away, loving Seungcheol's surprised face. And he wants more of that.

 

Other hand reaching up, Jihoon swipes his forefinger on the gun, scooping up the red and wipes it on Seungcheol's cheek. The elder's honey colored skin marred with blood.

 

"You _did_ make me scream, big boy," he smirks before closing in. swiping his tongue on Seungcheol's cheek.

 

_"Fuck."_


End file.
